Suisei No Gargantia: A time from the past
by DewElr
Summary: As the Gargantia finds treasures among the sea, Ledo finds seven metal boxes that he though contain gold or technology, but something more priceful than gold or technology.
1. Chapter 1

Suisei No Gargantia: The Iceman

While Ledo was going treasure hunting with Pinion, Yukkage and others, they discovered a mysterious box that will eventually find not only just technology, gadgets, records of earth's past and rocketry, but something more precious.

Prologue:

During the new Ice Age of Earth, the world was divided, one belief that they should become a new species to adapt to space, and one who believes that humanity shouldn't be evolved. Therefore they began going to space, those who stayed during the Ice Age can no longer sustain to live in cities due to the freezing temperatures. 7 people volunteered to go through cryogenic stasis keeping all earth records, blueprints to for the future of humanity, pictures of the distant past, technology, recipes and many more.

LIST OF PEOPLE WHO VOLUNTEERED

Alex Olson (M)

Occupation: Soldier of the United states Army, Technician

Age: 25

Origin: New York, United States

Landis Fox (F)

Occupation: Chef

Age 23

Origin: London, United Kingdom

Sakura Mochizuka (F)

Occupation: Doctor

Age: 28

Origins: Tokyo, Japan

Kai Elliot (M)

Occupation: Entrepreneur

Age: 22

Origins: New York, United States

Freddie Lons (M)

Occupation: Politician

Age: 29

Origins: Washington DC, United States

Phil Mobsey(M)

Occupation: Designer

Age: 25

Origins: France, Paris

Jay Schultz (M)

Occupation: Engineer, Inventor

Age: 30

Origins: Germany

Seven of the Volunteered people got onto the Cryogenic Stasis, The Stasis activated; temperatures reaching below zero began to freeze up the chamber. Immediately, the seven were put to sleep instantly as the frozen stasis takes over their body.

The UN government places the 7 boxes in a secured building so it won't be distrubed until someone has found it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Years after the Ice Age)

"Hey look I found something" Ledo said as he explored the underwater with Chamber. The two companions found seven boxes of possible treasure.

'Wonderful Ledo, can you bring it up?" Bellows asked through the radio.

"I need help though, it's really big" Ledo said

"Ok I'll send some reinforcements" Bellows said as she called out for reinforcements

"Man I wonder what's inside here" he said

"Hypothesis, it seems to be some type of box, but it's all made by power technology" Chamber said

"Interesting, The whole Gargantia would be interested to hear this" he said

Xxxxxx

Back at the Gargantia, Ledo, Bellows, Pinon and others help lift the seven metal boxes out of the ground, putting it in the ship. "Wow this is heavy" Bellow said "I wonder we found new technolgoy or gold" she said

"That would be nice" Pinon said "i can't wait to open it"

The rest didn't find any luck, but Ledo found something amazing. They returned to the Gargantia; before they returned, Bellows contacted Ridget discovering seven metal boxes that might contain. Ridget rushed over to the ports, Amy, Saya and Melty also rushed over to see Ledo coming back from his Treasure Voyage.

"Hey Ledo" Amy said to her boyfriend

"Hey Amy, look what we found"

"Metal Boxes?"

"Yeah, but according to Chamber, it seems to be mechanical, "

"Mening this might be a machine?" Ridget asked

Ledo Nodded "let's take this to the Garage"

xxxxxxx

At the Garage, Pinon, Ledo, Bellows were using many tools to try to get this metal box open and hopefully find something amazing, but no luck has given. After 2 hours of opening, they decided to give up and find other ways to get it open right now they head out to go for lunch. The garage lights turned off as the door closed. THen all of sudden all seven boxes activated. All seven boxes said

"Defrostation complete melting temperature reached, 60 degrees Farenheit"

The metal boxes slides open. Alex Olson wakes up from his slumber with his cameo jacket on. He rubbed his eyes as he saw that it was dark, but not completely dark since a part of the light was still on. Next to him were his team. He went to Landis still asleep. During the time they met, the two got close as they were brother and sister.

"Landis! Waaake up" Alex said

Alex tapped her shoulder for some reason it worked. Landis finally open her eyes

"Good Morning Landis" Alex said

"Oh, Alex"

Landis got out of her Cryogenic Stasis, Alex then looked around for a switch until he found it. He switched it on Landi and Alex looked around "where are we?" he asked

"I don't know, it looks like some type of garage."

"First Objective is to find the outside world." Alex said as Landis sees a door and opens it up

"Looks like we found it" She said. Alex and Landis could see the daylight shining through their eyes. It was bright. It's been many years since they last saw the Sun. They were also stunned to see they seemed to be in some ship or sorts.

"Well Objective one is down" he said "now let's try waking up everyone" Alex said. Later everyone woke up from their slumber. Alex gave a small explanation on where they are. They were talking to each other on what to do. It was then that I didn't notice the door open. Ledo, Bellows, Pinon and rest came back from lunch. They could hear voices from the otherside, concerned they opened the door to see seven people talking to each other with a language that are so unknown to them. They also noticed the metal boxes were open

"Ledo is it just me or do you think the Logical explanation is that they came out from those boxes" Bellows asked

"I think so" Then Bellows stepped up to volunteere to talk to them

"Excuse me" The seven turned around to see a group of people looking at them "

"What do we now they spotted us" Jay asked

"I'll talk to them." Freddie said as he walked up

"Greetings My name is Freddie Lons"

Bellows didn't quite understand what he just said. Truly after the Ice Age, the language evolved to a new language that the seven didn't understand. Bellows turned around not know what to do

"Ledo do you think Chamber might able to translate what they are saying"

"Yes, Chamber can you identify their language"

"I can Ill analyzing them right now…...I gathered all of their knowledge and their language by listening to them before 40% is complete. Additional vocabulary samples required"

"Bellows try to keep telling them to talk"

Bellows keep making hand gestures to talk As they keep

"Uhh I'm sorry I don't understand your language" Freddie said as he made some hand gestures

"Do you understand ENGLISH" he asked

"70% complete" Chamber said

Jay then stepped in front of the Politican. "Hallo Verstehen Sie Deutsch?

"New Langugage detected" chamber said 10% complete"

"Nope"

"Comprenez-vous le français?" Phil asked

"New language detected" 10% Compelte"

Three languages that the group don't understand. "My goodness this is complicated" Bellows said

"Nihongo ga wakarimasu ka?" Sakura asked

"Fourth language detected" Chambers said

"How many languaged dose these people speak?" Pinon said. Later Ridget came to the scene hearing about the boxes, it was until she changed everything

"What's going on" she asked

"THese people don't seem to speak our languages, maybe you can help us"

"Do you understand English" Freddie asked

Ridget recognized that language, it's a language that her grandfather taught her. It was called English, and ancient language that was spoken long ago, People speaking English in this time are rare, and almost a dead language.

"I understand" Ridget said as she spoke English. The seven were shocked to hear that

"You understand me?" freddie Lons asked

"Indeed she said"

"My name is Freddie Lons and these are my companions"

Xxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight you were in thoses metal boxes called Cryogenic Stasis, and you guys were frozen during the time when the Earth began it's Ice Age?" she asked

"Yes, but I don't know when it ended"

"The whole ice melted at least a thousand years ago" Ridge said

"Thousands of years?" Alex asked

Ridget nodded

So if it was a thousand ago, then that means…...WE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 2 MILLENIALS?" Alex said

"That means our age is gonna be at least over a thousand years old after being unfrozen for a few thousand years" Sakura said

"Looks like ancient artifacts from the past are long gone" Alex said

"For starters, My name is Captain Ridget, I am the Captain of the Gargantia"

"Nice to meet you Captain" Alex said "My name is Alex Olson, and I 'm a soldier of the United States Army"

"My name is Freddie Lons, I am a politician of the United States Government"

As everyone introduces themselves, everyone heads outside to settle outside. Ridget was talking to Freddie about themselves, Alex was looking at the infinite ocean of water as he sees no land near to dock. The rest were taken to their temporary rooms until they found an empty room for all to have.

"Freddie, why did all seven of you decided to Freeze yourselves?"

"Well the United Nations President decided that if humanity somehow destroy itself or cause a huge change in the planet, we were hoping that we can save records from the past, and the distant past so we can show the future inhabitants about the Earth before it became a waterworld."

"So the legendary story of land, were there land during your time?"

"Yeah, land existed before due to the ice age, the ice must've submerged them underground and then when the ice melted all the water flooded the whole seven contients resulting in this."

"Interesting" she said "I might have to talk about this later.

"Oh by the way, the seven of us have something for all the humans to see"

"What is it?" she asked

Freddie gose back to the garage activating some code and revealing some type of small device giving it to her

"What is this?" she asked

"This is a device to see what was Earth like thousands of years ago, including records of everything"

"Now here's something that we can see and educate ourselves on" she said

xxxxxxx

Night has fallen all seven of them looked at the star, they see recognizing constellations that didn't changed at all except for the clear night sky that they can see distant small stars

"Well at least something didn't change" Phil said. Alex and Jay were back at the garage with their laptops connected to the metal box. After doing some programing, the metal box lit up with blue neon colors. It made a humming noise like a PC start up.

"Perfect the internet is back online" Jay said

"Wow Jay, I'm impressed, do you think you can get our cellular phones modified"

"Yeah, but I'll do that tomorrow I'm tired"

"Alright let's get to bed, it was very nice of Ridget to give us rooms to sleep in" Alex said as Phil followed them to the cabins.


	2. Chapter 2

BEFORE WE GET INTO THE STORY, THE SEVEN SURVIVORS ARE ACTUALLY 2000+ YEARS OLD THEREFORE, THEY ARE THE LAST REMAINING HUMANS THAT WITNESSED THE GREAT DEPARTURE, ALL THE SCIENTIFIC ADVANCEMENTS THAT HUMANITY HAS ACHIEVED. THEY WILL EVENTUALLY AGE, LIKE THE REST HUMANS DO, THEY WILL NOT AGE FAST.

In the Captain's Bridge, Bellows, Ridget, the seven survivors, and some crew members were looking at this device that was about the size of a USB drive. Ridget was examining it and studying how it works.

"So this is a device that shows how the earth was like before the Ice Age?" she asked

"That's correct, like we said, we volunteered to freeze ourselves then hopefully we woke up 2000 years later finding that earth is nothing more than a waterworld. So we have this device to educate you, and hopefully progress you advancement of technology."

"We managed to get the internet back online" Phil mumbled

"Ok Tonight, we will watch this thing hopefully we can all learn something from it." Ridget said

"It is settle then" Alex said

"I overheard what Phil said, what is this internet thing?" Ridget asked

"Uhh it's a global network of billions of computers and other electronic devices. Think of hundreds of ships but you are able to contact them without the use of radios or direct message"

"Amazing, a technology like that could make our lives easier" Bellows said

"With the internet, it's possible to access almost any information, communicate with anyone else in the world, and do much more." Elliot said

"Yup I was able to setup the internet in this ship through thoses Cryogenic chambers. After i got it online again, we found reaments of what our descendants left behind before the ice age meaning….."

"Meaning…" a crew member asked

"We can access to more information of the world past and distant past"

"Amazing, this internet thing is making me eager" Pinon said

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the night, some people came to the event held at the same place where they held the festival but this time they will be showing a video of the past including samples of human societies, and the story why humans went to space, this includes why Ledo was fighting.

The first to arrive were Ridget, Bellows, and Pinion. They are wearing their usual outfits, at first they thought they had to wear something nice, but told by Alex they didn't need to. They are sitting at some tables with cups of water being served. All food was cooked by Landis who will cook recipes and dishes that are from her time. Most will be unknown or exotic to the Gargantians. Next to arrive were Yukkage, and her companions, but as she arrived she immediately spotted Pinon and started to hit on him, but Bellows told her to back off. Which Ridget shook her head in disapproval. After that was Ledo, Amy, Saya, Bebel and Melty which at first they thought they might have to perform belly dancing again, but Ledo said they are not going to belly dance, therefore arriving in relief. Ledo trying to get saliva into his mouth due to being parched. Bebel acted childlike that he's gonna see what the Earth was like in the past. Thereafter everyone else arrives. As everyone took their seats, Ridget from table 1 was taking a sip of her water, including Ledo from table 2 where he just constantly drinking water due to his thristyness and constantly asking for a refill of water.

Freddie walked up to the stage with a microphone onto his hand and began speaking through it

"Good Evening Everyone"

"Good Evening" everyone said

"For thoses who don't know me, my name is Freddie Lons and you all heard the news that me and my companions were frozen through time. Indeed the story of the seven companions being frozen through time spread like rapid fire throughout the Gargantia. Everyone they knew and everyone else they encountered were told about this hearsay.

"But today we're going to show you something that the past has made, hopefully it'll educate you enough to know. We want to show you our culture, our knowledge, and samples. At first I would like to thanks to Captain Ridget for helping us set up this event you're the best"

Everyone applauded as She stood up and gave a warm smile. As the applauded stop she sat back down "Now we got everything though, let the feast be served"

"Everyone cheered as food began to serve the people. Waiters and waitresses began putting plates into the table. They were serving various dishes including sandwhices, common fish dishes, including steak, pork, and others they also gained refills form their water.

"Ok as you guys are being served, we will start the video of the past, now...we are now going to the past...imagine yourself a day livinig in the past

The lights began to dim as the video began to play at a loud volume. The video introduction was the beginning of the Anthropocene Era (Play the video Humanity's Epoch : ANTHROPOCENE by melody sheep but with different messages). In the beginning of the video it showed the title ANTHROPOCENE. Next it showed various different environments that are unknown to the Gargantians. They showed an ocean, a desert, mountains, swamplands, a jungle and more. The next scene showed a jungle forest being chopped down by these machines following farming clips and people with different skin colors fishing in the ocean. The next scene after that showed factories showing fire on the roof releasing Carbon Dioxide, Oil pumping moving it also showed the Arctic Ice melting, a city being light up at night, and a full view of earth with lines of light. Bebel had his mouth open. He was truly amazed how people from the past were to create such wonders. Ledo on the other hand was truly amazed but more amazed when the rockets blasted off into space and heading for a new planet. After that they showed a timelapse of a freeway, highways, also people moving in the streets including nuclear weapons blowing up from world war 2 and beyond. Meanwhile, Ridget was still making that same expression on her face while watching the time lapse while she was eating. They also include rockets going to space. A new message appeared as the Earth spins fast saying "Welcome to the Past" They also had footage of rockets heading to the moon and mars one from Apollo 11, and one from SpaceX. In the end of the video it said "Welcome to the Anthropocene" The video fades into darkness

Everyone applauded

The first scene showed buildings from the The Roman era to the 21st Century buildings. The next showed the moon landings, riots and wars from around the world. "Born or created we struggle to understand. We built and created. We thrived, explored, fought and lost, but we progressed. The Anthropocene was an era when humanity began to influence the earth. It started after a major war broke out.

A new footage showed a black and whtie footage of a nuclear weapon exploding in the New Mexico desert. Ridget had her eyes widen as such a bomb like that could be created, Bellows was also shocked, but for Ledo he saw worse. The next thing showed the size comparison of an average human being to that bomb and indeed the whole audience gasped. The next scene showed the Earth as a waterworld, then it was back 2000 years ago. It showed various lands climates, and environments. This also gasped everyone, including Amy.

"The legend of Land was true Amy. Land did exist back them" Ledo said as Amy nodded as she glued her eyes to the screen.

"2000 years ago there were seven continents and about 200 nations existed with various government styles." The screen zoomed into the North American Continent.

"North America, one of the most famous continents at the time. Contains 23 nations and one famous nation called the United States of America. One of the most influential nations in the world."

Then it zoomed into one of the most famous cities in the USA, New York City. The city view showed downtown Manhattan with people walking around the city, they could also hear vehicles cars and stuff

"New York City, one of the oldest and most popular cities in the planet'

After talking about the United States and its influence, they transition to a new scene that said "The 21st Century"

The Video started in the Early 2000s. It started when it showed people from New York City celebrating a new year when the ball dropped, the number 2000 lit up the darkness as everyone was cheering and music was playing. This teaches the future humanity that humans can celebrate when a new year has arrived. It then next showed images of the events of September 11 of planes flying into the buildings, the rise of the internet, and smartphones. THen it moved onto from the 22nd century and beyond until it reached the 24th Century.. Two hours has passed as it began to play the 22nd century. It played some clips that Ledo showed but it was full scenes and scenarios of what happened. Protests and riots occured as the snow got worse for the earth. It showed some media outlets showing where humanity will migrate and also showed the events of The Great Departure of half of humanity leaving the planet with these spaceships and creating a wormhole. They enter the wormhole and it self-destructs as the last ship entered the wormhole leaving the remains of a portal fly into space for an eternity.

The last scene showed seven recognizable people standing, it was the same people who came out of thoses cryogenic stasis, and put to perspective they were right about at least 2000 years old. Gasped filled the room with shockd

"So they really are 2000 years old" Ledo said

"My name is Alex Olson and these are my companions, they showed tags of their names. We will freeze ourselves to teach future humanity of the past and our knowledge will guide them to their destiny and hopefully we can learn from each other."

They also showed them entering the metal boxes as it closes the audience claps in cheered.

The screen faded to an ending music like an action like movie music.

Xxxxxxxxx

Alex looked at the night sky. He can see the clear sky, there was no pollution or light pollution destroying the clear night sky. He can see distant stars in the distance, but he was paying attention to the full moon lit at night.

"I wonder" he asked himself "I wonder if the moon base is still working?" he asked himself "Maybe the Gargantians could use some technolgoy that is left over at the moon base, but i remember that….."

All of sudden, Ridget appeared behind him "There you are we're all looking for you?" Ridget said

Alex turned his head to see Ridget in her usual outfit.

"That was some cool vide you showed us. Man the past is sure scary. Earth used to have these scary weapons that we never heard of like tanks, nuclear weapons. When we managed to get out first gunpowders, we never knew when it was first invented, and now I know, gunpowder was invented back in the 9th Century of a nation called China" she said

"Correct" he said

"So what year is it right now?" she asked

"Well according to the Cryogenic Stasis, we have been frozen for at least 2000 years, and to put to perspective, that Cryogenic Stasis is keeping track of the date so it is currently in the Summer Season, it is July 14th 4020 CE" he said

"I see" she said "What does CE mean?"

"The common era" he said

"Nice, but by the way, I would liek to see this internet thing. I've been eager to know what it dose"

"Sure" he said as she followed him back to the garage.

xxxxx

At the garage, he opened up his laptop opening up the Internet Browser, the browser he opneed up was called Google v.2.5.

"So here's the internet browser called Google 2.5, so you see this search bar with the magnifying glass, you search up anything you wish, try it' he said as he gave the laptop to Ridget.

Ridget sat down with her legs crossed. She then pushed her glasses up to adjust it she began typing many words that she wanted to look up, after 30 minutes of reserach, she was overwhelmed of tiredness.

"Oh my goodness, this is too much to handle" she said as she was gonna faint. Alex caught her as she's gonna fall

"Whoa there I think you need to lay off the internet for a while, you should get some sleep" he said

"You're right, can you carry me there?" she asked

"Sure" he carried her bridal style as he walked through the night of the marketplace. The marketplace was dead silent but some people were walking by as they saw the captain being carried by one of the seven suriviors.

"Where's your cabin?' he asked

"Oh it's at Deck 2"

"Ok" he rushed insde the ship walking 2 floors up. Until he reached the Captain's Cabin. He then set her in her bed. By that time she was asleep. Alex then exited the room as he closes the door

"I might as well head to bed" he said

Xxxxxxxx

The next morning, Ridget wakes up in her own bed. The sun rays made her wake up as she grabbed her glasse from the side

'Did I fall asleep here?" she asked herself

Ridget looked very confused, last night, she was looking at the internet, then all of sudden she woken up here

"Maybe i Should talk to Alex and he can tell me what happend" she said

Xxxxxxx

Back at the garage, Jay, and Alex were looking at their laptops trying to setup Virtual Reality technology; hopefully it fully functions. Their purpose is to get these VR running . Thanks to Jay with his scientific knowledge, he ends re-inventing VR. What happened he found some useful technolgoy and treasure under water.

(Flashback)

Hey guys, I was wondering if you want to go treasure hunting with Me, Yukkage, and bellows' Pinon asked the two

"Sure we loved to" he said "We could find something useful underwater, in fact we might make something out of it' Jay said

"How so?" he asked

"I'm inventor, I can create things that you guys never saw in the past." he said

"Hmm i like your confidence, but I doubt that" Pinon said

"Whatever" Jay said

Xxxxxxx

The two entered another ship. The ship set sail to a new location to find treasure and technology. After a few hours of riding into the sea, they stopped in a certain location. Jay and Alex were taught how to ride these mechs that these gargantians had, so as a result, they got on and went deep sea hunting. Jay and Alex recognized familiar species of fishes and sea critters including the Hideauze or they called it in their time, the Evolvers. Throughout the hunting, they managed to collect more data, more scrap and stuff. Jay did find some interesting stuff as well alongside with Alex. They found chips, pieces, gadgets, and more

Xxxxxxx

(flashback ends)

Ridget got out of her bed and heads over to the main deck fidning it was daylight. She first head over to the Captain's deck where she was greeted

"Good Morning Captain. I hope you slept well" A crew member said

"Thank you. How is the ship?" she asked

"Very well, we managed to repair somethings, but everything seems ok"

"That's good, the last thing we wanted is an accident" she said

xxxxxxx

Back at the garage Jay and Alex were able to stabilize the internet and managed to get the world wide web back online as well. As a result, they can no control the web

"Looks like we did it" Jay said

'Indeed, that treasure hunting was so worth the while" Alex said "so what do you want to do with it?"

"I say we should let the higher ranking captains have access to it and us" he said

"I agree with you. I don't think the civilians could hand such notrosity' Alex said "but first I want to check my email" he got his laptop out of his cryogenic chamber that was hiding in the storage capsule. He pluged it into the cryogenic chamber to charge it and turned it on. It showed the Windows logo as he was logged in. He then opened up his email and found at least 1k unread emails.

"Oh my goodness, look at these messages. It's insane" he said

Jay looked and was incredible suprised by it "that's a lot" he said

"Yeah but their bunch of junk email" he said "not worth it"

Some emails are just advertisements and some about forgetting to pay your taxes and such. After that he decided to to opne up the browser called Google 2.5. The browser opened and went to a random webiste and tada it worked

"Yes you did it Jay, you managed to bring back the internet"

"Thanks man" he said just then Ridget came on in to see what they are doing "hey boys what you doing?"

"Jay managed to stabilize the internet therefore it's free to use now"

"Wonderful I do want to know what is the internet?" she asked

"Ridget i want you sit down and relax this is going to be a long explaniation" Alex said

Xxxxxxx

Chamber and Ledo was in another location doing their daily schedules. As Chamber was carrying some huge metal boxes he was talking to Ledo "Hey Chamber have you managed to translate the languages ?"

"Yes according to my database the four languages were known to be the most common languages during their time. The four languages are known to be very ancient and not as spoken anymore due to rapid evolution of languages"

"What are they called?"

"The first one is called English spoken by Alex and Landis, and Kai the second one is Japanese spoken by Sakura, the third one is French spoken by Phil and the final one is German spoken by jay"

"I see, is it possible to learn any of these languages?"

"Negative these languages are very very old and no records can be found to speak"

'I see I guess the only way to learn is from them" he said

Just then as Ledo was working, Amy ran by him "Hey Ledo, after work, do you want to get something to eat after?"

"Sure thing, I'm getting hungry though"

"Perfect. I'll see you later"

"Yeah you too"

Sakura Mochizuka a doctor from the former nation of Japan was walking around the ship curious seeing what every door led to, some led to kitchens, some lead to the underground and lower decks, and some led to rooms which she apologizes from trespassing. Finally she went to a stairs that led to something that she recognizes. She opened the door to see that a room is filled with books, curious she took one book out to see one filled with Japanese writings

"Looks like these people found old Japnaese books, this seems to be a writing about some Karaoke?"

Then a voice can be heard in the back as a man who saw Sakura reading "intrested in books huh?" he asked

"Oh i'm sorry" she said as she put the book back

"It's alright it's nice to see soemone who has interest in books" he said

"I am that's how I become a doctor" she said

"You're a doctor too?' he asked

"Indeed. My name is Sakura Mochizuka"

"Hey you're one of those people who was frozen for 2000 years right?' he asked

"Yes that's right"

"My name is Doctor Oldham, you can say i'm the official docotr"

"It's nice to meet you"

Xxxxxx

:He was given tea to drink, indeed the tea was delicious

'You made this?" she asked

"Yes"

"Amazing you did great"

"thanks , so why are you here today?"

"Oh I was curious around the ship and see what I can find'

"Ah Curiosity is a good thing. It is a strong desire to know or learn something' he said

"I agree" she said "so how long you been a doctor?" she asked 

"About 10 years..you?"

"Well if you count the times when I was frozen then 2000 years but I say 7 years"

"I see, so tell me what was it like living in thoses days when the Earth wasen't a water world"

"It was different, before the Ice Age, the world filled with 200 nations. I'm from a nation called Japan"

"Japan?"

She nodded as she grabbed the book that had japanese writings "this book came from Japan, my homeland, and this my language.

"You can read them/' he asked

"Yes it says, Come by Karaoke for a good 30% off" she said

"Interesting' he said

For hours, Oldham and Mochizuka were talking about the past and famous doctors, including knowledge of medicine, diseases, viruses, and possibly cures. Meanwhile with Freddie and Phil, we're talking about getting to the moon, an idea from Alex and Jay.

"Hey Freddie, since I am a designer for the military and with the help of Kai, maybe we can start a funding campaign to get to the moon. Since we got blueprints from Jay.

"I was thinking about that too, the problem is resources, we need to find resources. Resources are the biggest thing to find. Since they do treasure hunting, and I also saw scraps underwater as well, maybe we can schedule a date where we can request to get many scraps as well as to create a ship to space, then after that we can gather as much technology as we can and as well many resources on the moon. If that's possible, then Gargantians can become one of the most technological ship in the world therefore, having access to pure fresh water, better farming, better electricity, and possibly better computers systems" Phil said

"I'm with you with that!" Kai said

Bellows overheard what they said as she walked to another direction to find the Captain as she searched for more rooms, she found the Captain sitting with her legs crossed. Appearently she was listening to Jay and Alex about the internet but Bellows didn't understand about it

"Oh greetings Bellows' Alex said "What are you guys talking about?" she asked

"Something called the internet" Ridget said

"Internet?"

Ridget gave a simple details about what the internet is, she kinda understand it but not fully

Then she went through her ear and told her about Phil and Freddie's idea about going to the moon and hopefully tomorrow they can set sail to find many scarps in the floor as they can

This surprised Ridget as she thought going to the moon was impossible, but for them, they had an idea, plus they had more knowledge about the past, as well learning about the 1969 moon landings when they were watching the documentary. Then she turned to Alex and Jay asking them,

"So I heard you guys were thinking going to the moon huh?" she asked

"Uh yeah that's one of our goals, I believe there is an abandoned base there that I used to be stationed at" ALex said

"You were in the Space Force?" Jay asked

"Yeah both army and space force"

"Very well, tomorrow i will assign you four and a small team to get some scraps from the water and after that we can send our best builders and scientist to aid you to construct projects"

"Th...thank you captain..thank you..we will no let you done" Alex said as Jay and ALex knuckled punch

"Tomorrow is a brand new day, we should be prepared" Alex said


End file.
